Together forever
by sebastiel123
Summary: Kaoru finds a friend crying and comforts him and something unexpected happens not good at summaries but definelty worth reading karu/oc yaoi


Kaoru sat there watching his twin and haruhi giggle and cuddle and talk about mushy stuff (ehh) they have been together for about two weeks now. By now kaoru is getting quite fustrated because his brother hasn't givin him any attention and starts to feel left out.

One day kaoru decides that he has enough and gets up and leaves half way through club activities and makes his way into the maze. As hes walking around he starts to get lost and angry " damn you hikaru it's all your fault that I'm lost why'd you have to fall in love you said that we would be together forever..." he then stated to trail off as a tear ran down his cheak. Then all of a sudden he started hearing sobbing and headed off in the direction it was in. He abruptly stopped in front of what appeared to be a curtain of leaves and flowers and walks through it only to find a boy from his class crying and curled up in a ball. He then decideds to walk over to the boy trying to remember the boys name on the way over what was it Oh that's it akio " akio". Said boy then turns around and wipes his tears away and looks down is he blushing "hey are you alright" I walk over and sit down next to him to try and comfort him next thing I know he's crying his eyes out on my chest with my arm around him as he's telling me what happened. Turns out a group of lads had picked on him which is when I noticed he had a cut on his lip that was still bleeding I then rip the bottom of my shirt off and put it on his cut lip to stop it bleeding.

I saw him wince when I applied pressure after a couple of seconds of us like this his lip stop bleeding and he turns his head up and look into each others eyes. " thank you.. Um.. I feel much better for getting it off my chest" says akio " no problem anytime and hey if they ever pick on you again tell me and I'll be right there I'll give you my phone number" after that we swapped our numbers then sat there chatting like that for ages I then told him about hikaru and haruhi and he comforted me then I saw the time on my phone just as I was about to stand up a hand grabbed my sleeve " um... Befor you go I want to tell you something for a while now eversince I saw you Kaoru u-um I-I ... L-like you" .

I stared at him dumbfounded Iforget to mention this is the boy that ever since the beginning I couldn't stop staring at him in class and stated to get weird butterly feelings in my stomach I then realised that I wasattracted to him. " um.. I like y-you too" then looked down and blushed. We then looked into each others eyes and next thing I know we were leaning closer and we were kissing I then stated to kiss back then we had to part for air.

" so d-does this mean we're going out" akio asked me " um y-yer I guess so ... I enjoyed the kiss though, ... Um I guess I should be heading back to pick my brother up and go home shall we go" I told him , we then strated to walk back through the maze hand in hand and talking " um if you don't mind I don't want anyone to know we're going out ... Because I don't want them to bully you to" he said to me " I then lent over kissed him on the cheak " I was just about to suggest that I didnt think you would want people to know it's fine with me and from now on I want you to stay by my side and never go off on your own okaii".

He then nodded to me in reply we then reluctantly let go off each others hands when we reached the exit of the maze before we walked out he turned to me " um.. I'm not going to be here till last lesson tomorrow because I have the doctors so I will see you then and then I can meet you at your club coz I know you have to go and we can y-you k-kn-now spend some time together". " of course that's fine with me I'll see you tomorrow bye" we then shared a brief kiss and hugged before we walked off in the opposite direction to each other waving.

As I made my way back to the club room I found myself not being able to stop smiling I was so happy. I then touched my lips and felt a tingly sensation on my lips and giggled I noticed my face started to heat up from embarrassment. I stopped outside the club door then opened it only to find the host club sitting on the couch giving me a worried look. I walked over to them " what are you all looking at" I asked them only to be asked by the king " why did you walk out? And why is your face al red? And where have you been" he asked getting right up in my face I pushed him away grabbed my bag and answered. " 1. Its none of your business 2. It doesn't matter and 3." I started to raise my voice getting annoyed " its got nothing to firkin do with you" I replied and stormed out the room leaving a confused tamaki behind and the rest of the host with their mouths agape.

As I sit in the limo listening to my twin bicker on and on my phone starts ringing and I notice it's Akio just as we pull into our drive I answer it it as the car stops

" hey a is everything alright" i ask "um yer I just wanted to know what time your club finishes so I can p-pick you u-up

I giggled as I got out the car which hikaru gave me a weird look we start to walk in to the manor then I answer " I finish at 3:15 okay you can come in cause I will need to gather my stuff I'll let you go cause I'm really tired I don't look this pretty without me beauty sleep" which I got the reply of " well that's probably because you might have a cute sleeping face if I get to see it".

I then blushed at his statement and hikaru gives me another look as if to say who are you talking to. " maybe you will any way I'll speak to you tomorrow bye" I replied " bye see you tomorrow". I put my phone down and before hikaru can say anything I run to my room and locked the door then flopped down onto the bed and fall asleep.

It's been about 1year and 1 month since Akio and I have been going out and we spend all the time we can with each hikaru and the host are starting to get a little suspicious but I just tell them that I'm studying. We have been falling in love even more and are getting to know each last week we finally told each others that we love each other and the answer that we both gave was a passionate kiss and... Well let's just say it involved being in the school after everyone left no clothes on and doing something we shouldn't have well hay at least I'm not a virgin anymore and by the way yes I'm the bottom in this relationship but I don't mind cause I love him. I got home that day sneaking into the house and flopped down onto the bed with my back aching uh I know that it's gonna be hell in the morning.

The next thing I know is my alarm clock is going off and hikaru banging on the door telling me to get up for school I then rushed only to find a stinging sensation in my back and take some paracetamol to help it as it kicks in I then. Start to brush my teeth and slipped on a new uniform rushed downstairs well as much as I could and into the limo my brother was in. The ride to school was agony hikaru just kept staring at me not saying a word which then continued all day I stated to moan in Antony when hikaru hugged me or getting up from my seat and when club had finally finished I waited patiently for Akio on the couch opposite my brother and haruhi. Then the doors creep open and Akio walks in the king interrupts as he was about to say something " sorry but club activities are closed" " actually I came to get kaoru" Akio turned to look at me while I gather my things when I winced when I got up and limped over Akio then embraced me with a hug I hugged him back then he turned to me and said "I'm sorry it's hurting are you alright" " yer I'm fine honest."

Hunny then came bouncing his way over cute as ever and said "kaoru are you alright did this boy do anything to you" he said with a pouting face I knelt down to his level wincing a bit. " no hunny sempai I'm fine and no Akio didn't do anything any way we have to go" he helped me back up he gave me to his bag then bent down and I climbed on his back so I wouldn't have to walk I gave him a small peck on the check and said "thank you" when I remembered the host club were there. I turned around with a blush and said very quickly " got to go now bye guys mush mush Akio run for it" he then smiled up at me and said " here we go hold on tight like the way you did yesterday" I grip his shoulders and blushed " just go or we won't have much time"

We then raced out the door and slowed down in the corridor when I noticed the host not following and started a slower pace.

Back at the host club

Tamaki turned to everyone " what just happened and who was that boy just now" everyone shrugged then hikaru turned to everyone and had a concerned look on his face and said " I don't know but I suggest we go follow them to find out everyone agree" "yes" was everyone's answer and started to follow the two down the corridor.

Meanwhile with kaoru and Akio

I turned my head down to him and whispered in his ear " you do realise theyre following us" " yes i know I've got a good idea that will really confuse them follow my lead" Akio whispered back he stopped then i climbed down off him and he grabbed my bag off me he then suddenly pushed me against the wall and kissed me roughly and I moaned he smirked at this then let go I smiled catching his drift " but Akio we are in school what if someone sees us" " don't worry my love just give them a flash".

He then took my hand and we continued walking and i leaned my head on his shoulder and we carried on walking while the host club again were in complete shock at this we then started to walk in the garden and sat under a tree. We were sat next to each other hand in hand his head on my shoulder and my head on his with us both looking at the sky.

He then turns his head up to me and we look I to each others eyes " I just had a brilliant idea I wonder how they will react to this" he then whispered the plan in my ear and I nod enthusiastically. He then grab my leg and made me straddle his hips and we both kiss passionately tongues fighting a war for dominance and then finally breaking apart for some much needed air and a string of saliva connecting our mouths.

We both look out the corner of our eyes and see the host club in complete and utter shock tamaki looked like he was gonna die, Mori with his hands over honeys eyes and Kyoya with an indifferent look and haruhi and hikaru with they're mouths agape. We then broke into another passionate kiss and kept doing this a couple of more times we then started to grind our hips and he pushed me onto my back on the floor with my hands wrapped in his hair and one of his on my cheek and the other on my hip grinding still "after the host club have gone we will need a repeat of yesterday after this" we both said at the same time low enough the host club couldnt hear after breaking the kiss then we looked at each other and he said " I don't mind you telling them It's fine with me honest" "are you sure what if .." I was silenced by a quick kiss " it's fine trust me". We then turned to the bush the host club where in and we both said in union " you can come out now it must be boring playing hide and seek"

They popped out of the bush while Akio spun me around so I was sitting in between his legs with his arms around my waist and hands over my hard member so the hos club could see it and my hands in top of his pushing down a it for some much needed friction which he just laughed at then ground his hips into my arse. When the host club got there they all sat down around us and we looked at each other then at them. " everybody this is my boyfriend Akio, Akio this is the host club" I said then akio leaned down and kissed me on the forehead while the club took everything in.

Then one by one started abushing us with questions about us. Questions we looked at each other Then I answered " well weve been going out for about 1 year and 2 months now, yes weve kissed you saw, no we don't care what other people think now, yes we want a serious relationship, no Kyoya this will not effect club profits and yes we have done stuff". I said blushing then looking down Mori then covered hunny's ears preparing for what was coming next " what so you've had s-s-sex-x then so that's why you were wincing all day" hikaru said which shocked me I just nodded.

We looked at the hosts and they all gave there aprroval and hoped that we will be happy I was so happy I turned to Akio " hey Akio did you hear that they said they approve of us isn't that great" I said looking happily into his eyes " yes my dear kaoru I'm really glad" he then kissed me on the lips then we looked at each then closed are eyes and looked up at the sky. " ah kaoru and Akio are so cuute hey takashi why can't we do that it's not fair I want to kiss and have a boyfriend too" honey then pouted and Mori looked stooped on what to do he then whispered something in his ear that only me and Akio could hear because they were on the far right " wait till we get home mitskuni " honey then jumped up and hugged Mori saying " yay bye everyone were gonna go home now".

One by one everyone started to leave hikaru went home and I told him that I'd become later then it was just the two of us we smirked at each other knowing there was now no one left in school we then made our way back to the 3rd music room and as soon as we closed and locked the door.

we broke into a passionate kiss tounges exploring each others mouth the Akio layer me down on the floor while he started to unbutton my shirt all the while kissing and nipping at my neck after he removed my shirt he started Dipping his tongue licking and nipping my right nipple while he pinched and toyed with the other he the started to give the other one the same treatment with his mouth while I moaned and writhed under him " Ahh Akio more ngh" he then licked down my toned chest and dipped his tongue in my navel then proceeded to strip the rest of my clothing off doing the same to himself when he was fully naked he kneeld just below my hips.

He then placed a chaste kiss in the head of my hard member then engulfed me I felt my member hit the back of his throat be he didn't gag he was used to it by now " Ahh it's amazing more Ahh ngh Akio suck harder ... Go faster Ahh"he then complied and started to suck harder then faster bobbing his head it was all to much and screamed his name as I came in his mouth. He then proceed to milk me then swallowed it I layed there panting a bit was still lef in my member so he scooped It up on his finger and rubbed my entrance and started to finger me he had put 3 fingers in and started to scissor me while searching for my prostate.

All of a sudden I saw white and arched my back whilst my member was becoming rapidly hard he then proceeded to rub it " oh Akio I-I'm ready now I need you in me it's waiting for your huge member to be pounding inside me". He then removed his fingers and used his own pre-cum as lubrication and slowly pushed his member inside me until he was fully sheathed we both moaned when he was and he started a hard and fast pace oh I was in absolute bliss " Ahh Akio there again Ahh more oh this is so god damn good ah make it more rougher" he then raised my hips and started a hard fast rough pace ploughing into me hitting my prostate dead on each time.

I could then feel the pooling in my stomach that was very familiar now and new I was close I looked up and said " Ahh ... Not .. Long now uh I-I love y-you Akio so m-much" we then shared a rough open mouthed kiss while he continued to pound into me He then grbbed my member pumping me in time to his thrusts simulating both back and front it was all to much I arched my back " Ahhgh a-a.. Akio" I screamed as I came hard in his hand and on our chests. Akio the groaned feeling my muscles clench tight around his member as he buried himself to the hold aimed at my prostate hard and shot his seeds deep within me and he collapsed on top of me.

We laid there on top of each other panting and he eventually pulled out of me and proceed to clean both him and myslef after that was done we got dressed and sat on the couch his back in the arm of the couch legs up and me in between them and hugged we stayed like this for a while then I turned around got off the couch and got down on one knee I took his hand and placed a box in it he sat up faced me then opened it his eyes went wide I took his hand " Akio sukie would you like to marry me".

He stared into my eyes and said " no" I looked in horror at him did he not love me anymore does he not want me a tear came to my eye I looked down when a hand brought my head back up he leant down and gave me a quick kiss and said " I wouldnt like to marry you ... I would love too" " also I have something to tell you Akio last week I took a test ... Your going to be daddy" his eyes widened and hugged ecstatic we then kissed passionately and I slipped the ring on his and mine fingers then we put our foreheads together and both said " I love you" to each other he then kissed my belly and then we laid back down on the couch in the same position after we got a blanket out the cupboard and fell asleep happy content and in each others arms.

We awoke to someone shaking us I turned over so my stomach was on akios with arms still round each other I then opened my eyes and ruffled akios hair " Akio wake up someone's here I'm too tired to deal with it" Akio and kaoru groaned then got and stared at the host club giggling and staring at us " what" we said in unison they looked at each other smirked then tamaki said " you two were asleep on the couch in each others arms sleeping plus schools about to start" we looked at each other then stood up stretching and we held each others hands we turned to one another and smirked.

I turned to Akio and said " do you think we should tell them or you" " well do you think they could keep it a secret" " yer I'm sure they will how about you tell them the first thing and I'll tell them the second" " okaii sounds good to me" he then let go off my hand held it up as well as mine and the host club gasped " we're getting married at the end of spring and your all invited" they all burst out saying congratulations and hugging us then hikaru asked " what's the second thing" all of a sudden I bolted to the toilet in the host club with Akio following as he locked the door as I was having morning sickness.

We came out and walked back over to the host them with worried faces I sat on the couch then Akio kneeled on the floor kissed my tummy then I said " hikaru your going to be and uncle" everyone had a look of shock on their faces then ran over and enveloped me in hugs saying yay good for you were so happy then we sat down and started chatting and told them that me and Akio have taken the 9 months off saying that there are family business related issues to take care of but we will be coming here everyday visiting after host club finishes.

" me and kaoru have found a small mansion in between our homes that we will live in from now on and can come visit us when ever you want as long as you call before" hikaru then put his hand on my shoulder and said " I'm so happy you found someone who will look after you and love you and just remember I'm always here for you" then he hugged me and I hugged back. The bell then went and me and Akio said our goodbyes and that everyone can come see the new house after school today to see us then we left to go home.

As we sat in the limo we turned to each other and said in unison " I love you and we will be together forever" then kissed.

Oh by the way we ended up having twins a beautiful baby girl and a handsome young boy and we lived our lives peacefully the end

Wfwooh done its my first ever fanfic ever don't blame me if there's mistakes but I tried my hardest and well here's the out come I started at 12am and finished at 5:36am done he he thanks for reading :p see ya


End file.
